Marvel: 2011-12-04 - Mardi Gras
It came as quite a surprise when she found herself spirited away. At first, she didn't even realize just who it was who nabbed her, not even giving her a chance to grab her jacket with cellphone. At the very lease, she managed to have her 'billfold' in her pocket. She was blindfolded and tucked away on the bus, able to hear what was going on around her, but having no clue just where she was going, until everyone disembarked the bus in New Orleans. At least she recognized a few faces, and with only a little protesting, she was pulled along to change and prepare to hit the streets for Mardi Gras. The weather is warm, so Sawyer was given a pair of comfortable shorts and a t-shirt, as she is once again pulled along.. but the crowds make it difficult for her to keep track of all her party members.. except the big green one, which she decides to stick very close to. Big, green, and clad in even less than Sawyer's wearing. In pink. A well-chosen shade of pink, of course. It has to be a challenge for the green woman, who can't exactly go by any of the normal color coordination rules. Heads are turning. "I know there's a bar just along here. There has to be. Somewhere." This is New Orleans, there has to be booze. "She-Hulk, you're walking a little fast.. or maybe it's just how long your legs are. You're going to lose me." Sawyer has to raise her voice to be heard above music and loud celebrations. "And does it have to be a bar? I don't want to miss the floats." "How about a bar with outdoor seating?" She-Hulk calls, cheerfully, although she does slow down. (And yes, it's how long her legs are. Seriously. That's a lot of leg. "All right.. all right." Sawyer doesn't really sound annoyed, but definitely relieved when you slow down, keeping her from having to 'run' to keep up with you. She hadn't intended any drinking of her own, she knows she's a lightweight when it comes to alcohol, and going to a bar might make it more of a challenge for her not to. Poor Sawyer. She's hanging out with somebody who isn't even effected by alcohol. After all, you can't lose what you don't have in the first place. "Aha. This works...we can see the floats from here and it looks like they have wings, too." Mmm. Wings. "Wings?" Sawyer nearly trips, but has gotten better at 'catching herself' during those unbalanced moments, and manages to catch up to you just in time to get a glimpse of the bar you've spotted. "Well, it looks.. lively enough." She chuckles softly. "Cajun wings, it seems." A pause. "You aren't a vegetarian, right?" Hey, she checks. As for lively...the entire city is lively. More than one guy is following She-Hulk's breasts around with his eyes. Sawyer grins. "Don't know just how well I can handle the hot stuff, but I'm more than willing to try." She's trying not to notice the stares, though many of them are pretty obvious. "Come on." She reaches for your elbow to encourage you toward a table. "I was kidnapped without getting the chance to have dinner, so I'm starved." She-Hulk sits down carefully. Normal furniture struggles with her weight, especially distributed the way it is. "Then let's order plenty of food. And I can get ranch sauce as well as hot if you want." Sawyer plops herself down on one of the empty chairs at the table, bracing her forearms on the edge. "Ranch will be good. I'm sure you'll eat much more than I will, but I'll try to keep pace with you." She flags down a member of the wait staff. She-Hulk hrms. "Let's have wings with both hot and ranch sauce and...hrm. How about some onion rings?" She's peering over the bar food menu. "MM.. Onion rings. I'm sold." Sawyer looks up as the server arrives. "Can we have a double order of wings, with both ranch and hot sauce.. and a double order of onion rings?" She didn't even think about ordering the drinks. She-Hulk ahems. "Drinks. We need drinks. I'm thinking I'll have a mojito." It's that kind of weather. Now, the question is, can Sawyer last out? "MMmm.. water.." Sawyer chimes in. Nope, she's not going to order alcohol. She's going to be a good girl. She-Hulk was too slow this time, so will do it next round ;) Sawyer turns her chair so she can see as the next float approaches. Her eyes widen when she sees one of the girls lift her shirt, to be rewarded with a string of colorful beads flying through the air toward her. She squeals, grabbing the beads, even before lowering her shirt. Still wide eyed, Sawyer leans toward you. "Did you see that? She lifted her shirt.. for all the world to see!" She-Hulk giggles. "Yeah. You've never done Mardi Gras before, have you." Of course, a giggle from She-Hulk is...quite something. Sawyer turns her head, looking up at you with a surprised expression on her face. "No, I've never. Do they do that kind of thing all the time?" The wait staff comes back with your drinks, which Sawyer takes gratefully. "Thanks." She-Hulk grins. "Yup." She drains a good part of her mojito in one swallow. Maybe because she's so huge. "Then you get beads, see." She-Hulk...bothered by the idea of flashing her chest? Hardly! Sawyer shakes her head. "All that, just for beads." She chuckles. "They should be studded with diamonds." She remarks good naturedly, sipping her water as she waits for the wings and rings. She-Hulk laughs. "It's just part of the fun of it." The rings come out slightly ahead of the wings, as it happens. She-Hulk snags one. "You should drink something." Sawyer might be a little slower, but not by too much, and she's grabbing one for herself and taking a big bite. She makes sure to chew and swallow before replying. "I am." As if to demonstrate, she reaches for her glass of water, taking a big swig of her own. She-Hulk snorts. "That'll never do." Yeah. She's planning the corruption of Sawyer already. And drinking more mojito. "Good onion rings, too." Sawyer snorts, finishing the onion ring in her hand and reaching for another. "We may have to order another round of them, if the wings don't fill me up." She takes another swig of her water. She-Hulk nods. "We might. I also saw some other interesting stuff, but these are delicious." Evil woman's almost finished her mojito already. Sawyer nearly finishes her second ring and finishes her water. "What else did you see?" She didn't really look at the menu herself. She-Hulk mmms. "Quesadillas." She flags down the waitress. Uh oh. She just ordered *two* mojitors. Sawyer is doomed. Doomed, I tell you. Doomed. "Oooh.. quesadillas." Sawyer's got a healthy appetite for someone who's so skinny. "I haven't had those in awhile. Do they have jalapenos to put on them too?" She pushes her water glass to the side and reaches for another onion ring. "Not sure. It doesn't specify...we can always ask." The wings arrive at that point, and She-Hulk carefully picks one up. SHE isn't using the ranch sauce. Sawyer is more than happy to dive into the ranch, well, with the wings, that is. She scoops up a dripping glob of the creamy white stuff, dribbling on her chin as she takes a bite from it. She even forgot to ask for a refil on her water, so when the mojitos arrive, she arches a brow in your direction. She-Hulk slides one over to you. "Try it. If you don't like it...well, I won't order you another." Shame Sawyer's such a lightweight that trying it might be enough. Sawyer eyes the drink skeptically. "Well.." With a half eaten wing in one hand, she reaches for the drink with the other. "Is it sweet tasting?" She lifts it, bringing it to her lips to take a sip to taste. "Fairly. It's very minty," Jen notes. "One of my favorites." Maybe because mint is green? Sawyer seems to think it's all right, because she takes another sip, this one a little more. "Mmm.. not bad." She's soon alternating between bites of wing and sips of the mojito, followed by yet another onion ring. "So, shall we get some quesadillas too?" She does eat a fair bit, although her appetite isn't close to Logan's...much of her regeneration is, after all, energy-based rather than food-based. It doesn't take Sawyer long to get to the bottom of the drink, and it's already starting to show its effects, a few giggles escaping. "Mmm that was good enough for seconds." She licks her lips, setting the glass aside and polishes off the last of her batch of onion rings. "Sure. Sounds good. I'm sure I can fit a little in after these wings are gone." She-Hulk grins. "I certainly can, but I have more space." Waitress is flagged down, and Jen orders quesadillas...with jalapenos, of course...and more mojitos. Sawyer rubs her hands together, and as the new mojitos are delivered, and shortly after, the quesadillas, she digs in with relish. The second mojito has her hopping up from her seat, half her quesadilla gone. "I want some beads!" Yes.. a real lightweight. Tony's going to be horrified. Snag is? She-Hulk doesn't think like that. "Well, let's go get some, but why don't we finish the quesadillas first." Because they're too good to waste! A hint of disappointment registers on her features, but Sawyer settles back in her chair and reaches for another slice of the quesadillas. "You're a party pooper." Her lower lip protrudes in a cute pout. "Maybe another of those drinks?" Should she really have another? why not? She-Hulk grins. "No. I just don't want to waste the jalapenos." Which are also green. Lots of green stuff around here. Sawyer snatches up one of the jalapenos, popping it in her mouth, which of course requires her to take another drink, of the fresh mojito the waitress set on the table in front of her. "Let's not waste too much time. Look at all those beads we're missing out on." As yet another round of beads are being tossed to girls showing their goodies. She-Hulk stands up, leaving enough money to pay for the food and a tip, and starts to head into the crowds. "So, let's see here...oh, not bad." She's frankly appraising one of the nearby men. Sawyer might well have never met anyone else like her. Not likely, nor ever will, but Sawyer doesn't seem to mind in the least. She doesn't quite walk straight as she follows you. "Now, how does this work?" She asks, looking at the next float coming up the way. She leans a little too far, and nearly topples forward on her face. She-Hulk grins. "Oh, just be yourself. Look good...which you do." Sawyer's far from ugly. Tony Stark doesn't date ugly women, after all. Sawyer bounces a bit as she makes her way closer toward the edge as the next float comes closer. "Like this?" She asks, grabbing the hem of her t-shirt and pulling it up high.. that it actually covers her face, and flashes her black-lace covered breasts. Somebody throws a set of green beads (not Hulk green, but more forest green) to Sawyer. Laughing, She-Hulk notes, "That's the spirit." And now it's her turn. This will be viral on Youtube within five minutes. Would be faster, but it IS crowded here. There's a moment as Natasha finally catches up to the girls. Noticing over first Jennifer (she's hard to miss), and then Sawyer's first go at beads, Natasha nods at the duo approvingly. Sawyer feels the beads before she realizes they've been thrown, and she's quick to drop her shirt back into place as she goes scrambling for the beads. She swats at any feet that get in her way, and she's soon slipping them over her head and around her neck. She squeals in delight, jumping up and down, adding a nice bounce to her assets. "Can I go again.. or do I have to wait for the next float?" She asks, obviously anxious to get more beads. Natasha glances over at Jennifer, "I'm amused you don't have enough to have been waited down by zem so far." "We only just started!" She flashes again, and this time somebody throws sickly orange beads. She takes one look at them...and tries to put them on Natasha. Sawyer finally realizes Natasha's there, and gives a squeal and 'throws' herself at the other woman for a hug. "Are you behind this? This is a great vacation! I haven't had one.. since before I started renovations on the bookstore! This is great!" She steps back, turning toward the floats to flash again. There's a bemused look from Natasha as she lets the beads be put on her. But she does let Jennifer hand them over, "I know. I'm surprised you're not ahead further." Glancing to Sawyer, "Getting you tipsy? Approving, yes. Initiated, possibly. Behind the actual process, no." Sawyer bounces a little as she's flashing, likely earning a few appreciative stares in the process. Seems she's bound and determined.. especially after Natasha's mentioning that she's surprised She-Hulk isn't already in the lead... to come out ahead in this little competition. Wait, when did it become a competition? "Just a little, I guess. I don't drink very often." She turns her head to look over her shoulder at Natasha. "Then who? Maybe I should call Tony.. but I don't have my phone..." "There. They don't clash with you!" And she turns around to see if she can attract more, only to get a shower from several directions. Might even be a good job she's invulnerable. Natasha merely laughs over at Sawyer, "I don't think you could catch Tony anyways. I would guess he couldn't hear you even if you called." Glancing over at Jen, "There we go. How many can you take?" Tucking a pair of the toppling ones that are bouncing over onto her own neck. She-Hulk laughs. "You do realize I can bench 75 tons, right?" The real issue would be running out of space, not 'weighing her down'. Not to be outdone, Sawyer pushes her way toward the front, calling out to the floats and waving an arm as she shakes her laced covered goodies. "Over here!" She bounces again, earning herself several strings of beads launched in her direction, which she greedily scoops up, forgetting to put her top down this time. She doesn't waste any time, slipping the beads over her neck, and returning to earning more. Natasha glances over at Sawyer, "I think she's a natural." Turning over to Jennifer, "You should probably tutor her. Think of the ways you could use the ifnromation you gather to make Tony agitated later." Catchinga few beads herself, but top still down. She-Hulk grins a bit, then stage whispers to Natasha, "I just provided the alcohol." Poor Tony. Alcohol is a good way to lower inhibitions, especially in someone as 'lightweight' as Sawyer is. At least it's not /too/ bad. Not like she's removing the bra to flash bare breasted. Now, wouldn't that be something to talk about?! But then again, even the black lace is earning her quite a few beads to come home with.. and likely a headache she'll regret in the morning. That gets another amused glint in the eyes from the Russian redhead, "So she's a natural then?" Glancing over at Sawyer and at Jennifer, "So, ar eyou going to give a few tips then at how aprofessional goes about it?" There was no tequila involved, so the headache shouldn't be too bad. "I'm not sure she needs them." Jen snatches more beads, silver this time, out of the air. Sawyer isn't paying any attention to color. She doesn't care. She just wants the most beads possible, and she's quickly scrambling for whatever she can get her hands on. She even gets into a tussle with some other blondie over some beads. "Keep you're bloody mitts of my beads, you stupid git." Oh, yes, that British accent gets quite a bit thicker when alcohol is involved. Natasha chortles softly, "At least he's not trying to take them over directly off you." She watches over as the two girls go at it cattily, and then chuckles at Jennifer, "So, shall we give her a bit ofa rescue then?" Her going to try and slink the silver beads off of the girl who's a foot taller than she is. The other girl is at a disadvantage, at least when Sawyer gets a good handful of her hair and jerks, hard. She's not about to be deprived of the pretty sapphire colored beads she's set her sights on. Natasha goes over towarsd Sawyer as the two go at it, trying to separate the two, but make sure Sawyer keeps her beads! Nobody's going to mess with She-Hulk. She doesn't interfere, though...the meanie's taking the advantage to claim even more beads for herself! Sooner or later she will be completely festooned. And turn into She-Bead. A living group of beads which move like a woman. Sawyer even gets in a good punch as soon as she releases the other girl's hair, before she backs off, with those beads in hand. "You better keep your hands off my beads." She slips the beads over her head, triumphantly, and goes back to earning more beads. At this point, the bemused Natasha lets out a giggle then, and half-rolls her shirt up and over her belly, but no higher, to see the success of that. "Yes, she wants you for your beads." She-Hulk laughs a bit. "I think Tony wants you for something more than beads." She grins a little bit...and, yes, flashes again. No. Body. Modesty. Who knew Sawyer could be so aggressive.. and over beads at that. She laughs in her triumph, as a shower of beads come her way. She has to release her hold on her t-shirt.. which gets stuck, half exposing her.. to gather the beads. After she hit the other girl, not many want to crowd in to grab for her beads this time. Natasha laughs at Jennifer's comment, turning to Sawyer, "So then, when you go home ar e you going to show Tony all of your pretty beads?" Sawyer continues to bounce. "Yes.. of course!" She squeals as she gathers more beads, sliding them up and around her neck. She's not about to stop now - at least not on her own, even though she's starting to get a little wobbly on her feet. The alcohol is really having its way with her balance. She-Hulk will, if needed, carry her back to the hotel. Right now, it doesn't seem that necessary. She-Hulk poses (with her top down) for a guy with a camera and is rewarded with even more beads. Heck, she actually *flexed*. Sawyer is really starting to bring in a hefty amount of beads, especially since she's practically leaving herself bared constantly at this point, her hands too busy trying to gather the beads thrown for her. The weight around her neck is starting to contribute to her imbalance, and she totters, reaching for a handful of beads. She-Hulk is totally going to have to carry Sawyer home. Fortunately, Hulks make great designated drivers. They can even still drink. And there she goes! Sawyer topples in the crowd, falling to her knees, with her arms outstretched, reaching for those elusive beads. amazing how something so inexpensive, could suddenly become so valuable to the woman. Natasha quirks her attention over at Sawyer then, and over to Jennifer, and just keeps on laughing madly, whether from the scene or her own tipsiness. She-Hulk sighs and moves to pull Sawyer to her feet. If Sawyer's feet are still working. She mouths 'Two Mojitos' at Natasha, clearly amused. Natasha deftly avoids a young man wearing a t-shirt which reads 'One Tequila, Two TEquila, Three Tequila FLOOR' and nods over at Jennifer, and mouths back, 'Lightweight'. "Hey!" Sawyer protests, pushing at She-Hulk's hands in a futile manner, until she realizes who it is. "I'm fine.. really I am. Did I get them all?" She looks back toward the ground, swaying a bit, to make sure she didn't leave any behind. Natasha glances to Jennifer, "Do you think she's going to take some of your's?" Watching as the She-Hulk casually lifts up the girl, who does not seem to lose any beads. Sawyer oofs as she's hefted over She-Hulk's shoulder, grabbing for her beads to keep any from sliding off over her head. "Careful.. oh.." She groans, her face looking a wee bit green.. and not the attractive Hulk green. "I'm thinking I may have to take her back to the hotel, unfortunately." Grumble. Natasha nods over at Jennifer, "All right." She pauses, "If you want to stay, I can get a taxi and take her back if you want to enjoy yourself." Sawyer squirms. "I'm fine, really!" She-Hulk hrms. "Good idea." The taxi drivers must be ready to deal with exactly this situation. "Saves time." She WOULD have come back. Natasha nods over at She-Hulk, "I'll take her to the hotel and make sure she's in the room, maybe we can meet up later." The beads will be HERS Sawyer continues to squirm, but there's no way she'd slip from She-Hulk's grasp. "Come on! I want to get more beads. I'm fine, really.. look!" She tries to prop herself up as the next float is coming by. "See.. more beads!" There is a loud *COUGH* From Natasha at Sawyer's flailing hands and just what part of their anatomy they were on her and her own set of beads, "Thank you dear. This will go on for a few days, you veel get more beeds." "Come on...we do need to get you back." It won't take long, and then she'll be back to get more beads. Sawyer isn't about to relent. There are many more beads to be won, but the more she squirms, the more pale her face becomes... her expression conveying imminent nausea. She-Hulk is going to...make sure that when Sawyer throws up it's not on anything important! Natasha recognizes what's about to come,and she quickly moves to aim Sawyer's head away from her nad Jennifer, and to make sure they're out of the way. There's an initial sound, a familiar one that preludes the coming fountain. A fountain that.. repeatedly.. issues the contents of her stomach. Wings with ranch sauce, onion rings, quesadillas.. and the ever evil.. mojitos. Natasha has seen far worse outpourings under far worse circumstances, agilely staying to the side as Sawyer releases, as many others have and will throughout the night, reaching to a pocket for some mouthwash to hand over when the girl is done, and some napkins. Such a lightweight. Ah well. Jen can tease her about it later. For now...it's definitely time to get Sawyer back to the hotel. Article: MRM: 2011-12-05 - Is Stark's Lady Friend Stepping Out On Him?